The Pirate King with the Fist of Love
by UNseated4TH
Summary: Garp's legacy of disapproving Luffy's piracy lives on in reverse, when Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy pays his own grandson, Monkey D. Roger, a visit in order to express his feelings on Roger's status as a marine. "You were SUPPOSED to become a PIRATE!"


**Hey all! Here's a fun oneshot~ I realise that in One Piece the way it is now, Roger wouldn't be able to become a marine because of his heritage. However, this story takes place in the future, after all it said and done; the One Piece had been found, the void century revealed, and the World Government is now far less corrupt due to the revolutionaries being successful.**

**I'm aiming for humorous and heart-warming. Let me know if I achieve it or not!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Disturbance of Peace! The Pirate King with the Fist of Love.<span>**

'Pirates.'

The word alone was enough to send virtually any Marine base into a skirmish as cannons were readied, guns were loaded and (in some cases) pants needed changing. Though in the case of young Monkey D. Roger, he welcomed the challenge of a good brawl. And he was a useful man in such situations too, so it seemed; six months into his life as a marine and already he was at the rank of Chief Petty Officer and stationed at the well-renowned G1 base in the New World. He was looked up to by younger and elder marines alike, and expectations of him were high.

However, when the sight of the flag and sails bearing the infamous insignia of a straw hat-wearing jollyroger entered his field of vision one day, his blood ran cold.

"It can't be…"

"The Pirate King is here!" a nearby marine announced in shock.

The ship had already docked. Most of the crew had probably disembarked. It was Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. The freaking Pirate King.

"…Pirate…why is the Pirate King here?" Roger's friend Tekkman asked in shock as he flailed his long arms wildly.

"H-his ship is here," Roger confirmed, looking out the window from the entrance hall, "But I don't see him…"

"Maybe just his boat's here," suggested another of Roger's friends.

"Yeah…" Roger sighed in relief, "Maybe just the boat…wait, why would it just be the boat?"

At that exact moment, the Pirate King chose to plough his way through one of the entrance hall's vast walls. Dust and debris went everywhere.

The marines looked on in alarm as the outline of the Pirate King emerged through the dust. Beside him walked another figure.

"Always the dynamic entrance, 'eh captain?" the other figure spoke.

"That's because entering through the wall is so much cooler than through the door," spoke the Pirate King "You should know that, Zoro."

The dust settled and there stood two men, the Pirate King and the world's greatest Swordsman, whom appeared to be somewhere in their early sixties.

The marines stood, frozen still but ready to retaliate if need be. The Pirate King may have been a pirate, but he was an honourable man who would not attack without a reason. In fact, he had visited the G1 base several times before just to bother the Fleet Admiral. It was said the two shared a (not so) secret friendship.

As for Roger, he was making himself as small and scarce as possible. Though it didn't really work; soon enough, the Pirate King's eyes landed on him.

"There you are," the well-renowned pirate grinned.

"Hmmm?" a Petty Officer asked, "Is he looking at Roger?"

_Crap…_Roger thought. He tried to move, to run, but it seemed as though his feet were glued to the ground.

However, before he knew it he was slammed into the ground.

Quickly, he righted himself, and tried countering the next blow with his own fist.

"Nice try, Roger," the Pirate King only grinned, "But there's no way anyone can escape the fist of love!"

"G-gramps!" Roger responded.

"Gramps?" a resounding exclamation of shock engulfed Roger's surrounding marine friends, and their reaction faces were second only to certain lightning sky-gods.

"Oh yeah, I've never told you guys," Roger said, eyeing his surrounding friends, "This is my grandpa, Luffy. He's a pirate."

" 'He's a pirate,' no shit!" Tekkman stated.

"Now Roger," Luffy began sternly, "You know why I would let you on my ship sometimes al those years ago? Why I took you to that place in the Calm Belt where you could fight Sea Kings?"

"Uhh…"

"For your name's sake. You were supposed to become a PIRATE."

"Eep!" Roger responded, "B-but I'm a marine now! And I'll be promoted soon! So how about you just go back to your ship and be happy with that?"

"Are you telling your own grandfather what to do?" Luffy glowered over him.

"Gyaaaah! I'm sorry!"

"Roger's acting different," observed one of the marines, a boyish looking girl by the name Rhin, "He normally acts so cool!"

The surrounding marines murmured their response as they continued to watch the display with wide eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU A MARINE?" the Pirate King demanded his Grandson.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE ONE!" Roger retaliated.

"Now listen here," Luffy grabbed Roger by the scruff of the neck.

"OH MY GOSH," Rhin hollered, "A PIRATE HAS CAPTURED ROGER!"

However, what may have been about to be exchanged between the two was lost, as both chose that same moment for an impromptu nap.

The marines looked on in astounded confusion.

"Ohh…Crap," the Pirate King commented as he quickly jerked back to life, " I fell asleep…"

Noting his grandson was still snoozing, he frowned and slammed him to the ground again.

"How can you display such an attitude when I'm in the middle of scolding you?" he demanded.

"Gyaaah! I'm sorry!" Roger apologised.

"This feels very nostalgic," the swordsman chuckled.

"Now that I see them together…" Tekkman realised, "They're really a lot alike…"

"I have all these high expectations of you as a pirate," Luffy ranted, "Only to find out you've gone and become a marine! But it's not too late. You can defect right now and live the life you were meant to!"

"No!" Roger snapped, "I'm being promoted next week!"

"At least wear this!" Luffy demanded, slamming a propeller hat onto Roger's head.

"This isn't part of the uniform," Roger said gawking at it.

"Hurmph. I see Coby hasn't taken action to change the uniform as I suggested."

"Fleet Admiral Coby?" Roger questioned.

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

Fleet Admiral Coby closed his eyes impatiently. Judging by the pirate ship that was docked nearby and the sounds of ruckus echoing up from downstairs, Luffy would be paying him an impromptu visit very shortly.

Sure enough, he heard a tapping at the window and looked over only to see the Pirate King squatting outside it (on the fifth floor, mind you), with his face and a random terrified-looking, lower-ranked marine officer pressed up against it.

The tapping ceased after three taps, before the window was punched in and Luffy touched down in the Fleet Admiral's office, grinning widely.

"Hey Coby," he greeted, "What's up?"

"Luffy-san," Coby inclined his head, "May I ask under what circumstances you've graced me with your bothersome presence? Also, what are you doing with my officer?"

Luffy crossed the room with the officer, grinning the whole while, eventually reaching up and clapping the fleet admiral on the shoulder. It was true that the first time they met, Coby had been a little squirt. However, his growth had been substantial from there. These days, it was the Pirate King whom didn't even stand the height of his shoulder; stature-wise, Luffy hadn't grown much at all since their first meeting.

"I came here for as simple a reason as any. I was in some town the other day and some of your marine people tried cornering me and stuff. But you know what? It wasn't nearly as fun as it used to be."

"Because you're far too strong for them?" Coby questioned.

"Nah, not that," Luffy shook his head and then held up the terrified marine officer he'd captured, "Because of this."  
>"Because of Terry?" Coby looked the young officer up and down, "I don't see how Terry could have played any part in it, he's been stationed here the past three months."<p>

"I wasn't talking about the officer!" said Luffy, proceeding to squat on Coby's desk, "His clothes. The marine uniform. It's always been the same. You know, I remember way back when I was a kid back in my home village and played pirates with my brothers, marines would sometimes come by and they'd be wearing that same uniform they still wear today! It's gotten boring. It's about time you updated it."

"Oh?" Coby raised an eyebrow, amused, "And you're the one who's going to give me advice on this?"

"Yes actually!" Luffy responded, pulling a book filled with uniform designs out of nowhere, "I have a lot of ideas for you and…Terry, was it? Terry here is going to be the model!"

Coby raised an eyebrow as the Pirate King proceeded to summon a large clothing bag and retrieve a flamboyant looking cap with a flimsy-looking propeller at its summit. He then proceeded to place it on Terry's head and spin the propeller.

"Now it doesn't allow the user to use the propeller to fly yet," Luffy noted, "But Franky and I are working on it."

"Luffy-san," said Coby, "The uniform colours are blue and white only. Also, I think you should take your designs elsewhere."

"C'mon, we're friends!"

"But we're also enemies!"

Luffy pouted. "You're boring. And I don't see you wearing that Afro I sent you for Christmas last year either."

"Luffy-san, the Pirate King does not send the Fleet Admiral Christmas presents, least of all afros."

"Says who? We're the most powerful men in the world, Coby. No one's gonna stop us from sending each other amazing and mysterious afros."

Luffy used Coby's pause to continue dressing the marine officer in the new uniform, which was equally flamboyant as the cap. When he was done, he stood back and admired his handiwork.

"So," he said with a grin, "What do you think?"

"It looks stupid, that's what I think," Coby snapped in response.

"You know, that's exactly what Law said. Have you two been conspiring against me?" the Pirate King questioned with a pout.

"I'm the head Marine, why would I be conspiring with one of the Yonko?"

"Well you're sharing sake with _me_."

To illustrate his point, Luffy stretched over and retrieved a sake bottle and two cups, proceeding to make himself at home on the Fleet Admiral's desk.

"Shut up! You poured that yourself, did I even say you could have some? Ugh, forget it."

Coby massaged his sinuses, trying to hold back an impending headache. He and Luffy had known each other for many years by now. After all, when they had first met they were both at square one, rock bottom. From then on, they'd been advancing at a similar rate, before both coming out above and beyond (in Coby's case) what they'd ever expected in their wildest dreams.

"By the way…did you seriously ask one of the Yonko for advice on your marine uniform design?"

Luffy chuckled. "Of course not!"

Coby sighed in relief and laughed along with his old friend. The Pirate King wasn't that idiotic after all. There was hope for the world still.

"Really, why would I?" Luffy continued, still chuckling, "Why ask only one of the Yonko when I could ask all four?"

The laughter on Coby's face froze and he proceeded to facedesk. Any hope he'd had for the future of the world at the hands of the current Pirate King had been demolished as quick as said Pirate King inhaled his food after a good fight.

"Well, what'd they say then?" he asked, glasses lopsided after having bashed his head into the desk five times.

Luffy took a moment to cease his laughing (which by now had been fuelled by the facedesking Coby), before giving his recount.

"Shanks thought it was a great idea! He agrees that the Marines need a change of image; they've worn the same clothes for decades now."

"Typical Red-Hair," Coby commented offhandedly, making no effort to hide his respect; whilst well and truly an old man by now and not quite as nimble as he once was, Shanks had maintained his status as a Yonko through and through. In fact, one thing the Fleet Admiral and the Pirate King shared in common was their mutual debt to Shanks for their lives, be it from an infuriated Admiral in the heat of a cold-blooded and meaningless battle, or from a lowly mountain bandit and hungry Sea King in the waters off Foosha Village in East Blue.

"Oh and Kidd! Kidd acted like he didn't like it, but then he suggested having a propeller on the cap. Isn't it awesome?"

To illustrate it's already obvious function, Luffy inhaled what must have been several gallons of air (giving him the appearance of a balloon) before releasing it in a torrent towards the dorky hat positioned on Terry's head. The gust set the propeller rotating violently for a few seconds, before sending the hat flying, along with many insecure items around the office and Terry himself.

"Well then," commented Coby with a touch of sarcasm, "That will certainly come in handy."

"You think so?" Luffy asked excitedly. "I'll let Kidd know you like it."

Ignoring him, Coby curiously sought the final Yonko's opinion.

"Well out of the three you've told me of so far, only Law seems to have given appropriate response. But I've only heard three out of four. What of Smoker?"

Luffy grinned. "Smokey? He told me to stop wasting his time and that he'd kick my ass if I asked him again."

"Not surprising," Coby chuckled, "But I'd like to see him try."

The two conversed for a while longer, before the Pirate King decided it was time to leave.

"Oh, one last thing," he said, "Next time you set out on a voyage somewhere, make sure you get on the right boat. Don't go accidentally ending up on a pirate ship as a chore boy for two years, haha."

"Shut up!" the Fleet Admiral snapped, throwing the last of the sake at the Pirate King as he fled out the door.

* * *

><p>"Come, we're visiting the Fleet Admiral," Luffy said, taking his grandson by the arm and dragging him towards the headquarters' main building.<p>

The two walked in silence for a moment.

"You've grown since I last saw you," Luffy noted.

"Thanks Gramps," said Roger, "I'm glad to know I'm bigger than a ten-year-old."

He was, after all, going on eighteen.

To Roger's surprise, the surrounding marines were not as shocked as he'd thought they'd be to see the Pirate King simply waltzing by on their turf. Sure they looked surprised, but not to the extent Roger would have thought.

He narrowed his eyes up at his grandfather.

"You…" he began, "How often do you do this?"

"Hmm? How often do I come and visit the Marines? Not very often."

"But you still do it?"

"When I'm bored and Coby's the only person to bother."

"But you're the Pirate King!"

"Yes. And you're my rebellious grandson who went and became a marine. A marine!"

"I can't believe the Pirate King is just walking freely through the Head Quarters…" a random Marine officer muttered across to his friend, who nodded in agreement.

They walked for a while longer, before finally reaching the Fleet Admiral's office.

"COBY," Luffy roared, kicking the doors open.

The Fleet Admiral calmly looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah, Luffy-san," he said, "I thought that might be you."

"Explain this!" Luffy ordered, lifting his grandson from the back of his shirt and plonking him down on the other man's desk.

Coby observed the young marine for a few minutes, before shrugging.

"He wanted to be a marine," he explained, "So I took him in and trained him, just like your own grandpa did to me. He's been showing a lot of promise, you know. You should be proud."

"Proud?" Luffy demanded, "But he's a marine!"

"This is the G1 marine base," said Coby, "We're all marines."

"But this one's my grandson!" snapped Luffy, "And he has to wear a boring uniform!"

"You're still up in arms about the uniform?" Coby questioned.

"You still haven't changed it," Luffy explained.

"You know, you're the only one who's ever complained to me about it," said Coby, "It's not like you have to wear it or anything, so it's not like it affects you."

"But you have my grandson wearing it now. At least add something like this to it."

Luffy reached deep within his coat and retracted a large piece of colourful material. He hooked it over the shoulders of Roger's uniform, having it resemble a cape.

"I got the inspiration from Sogeking!" said Luffy, "You know, he actually showed up on our ship the other day. Chopper and I were so happy. It was just like old times."

_Sounds like Uncle Usopp's at it again, _Roger thought to himself.

"I will consider it," said Coby.

"Really? You will?" Luffy asked, eyes sparkling. "Woooo~ You're the best, Coby! Come, Roger!"

And at once, Roger found him dragged from the office and back towards the entrance hall.

"Thought about becoming a pirate yet?" Luffy questioned.

"Nope," answered Roger.

"Don't you worry," Luffy said as they entered the hall, where most of his crew was assembled and Brook had set up a table to sign CDs, "We'll be here aaaaaaall day until you change your mind."

Roger groaned. This day couldn't get any more stupid.

"Hey Roger, nice cape," Tekkman said.

He stood corrected.

"Now fix that wall!" Luffy declared to his gathered crew.

"You're the one who broke it," said a woman with greying orange hair.

"Oh…right."

* * *

><p>"82, 83, 84…" Roger didn't let the earlier visit of his grandfather get in the way of his training. As it was, his strength was increasing at a rapid pace, and he wasn't going to let a day go by wasted.<p>

He had almost cleared his mind of the morning's events entirely, when a booming voice disrupted his thoughts.

"MONKEY D. ROGER!" the highly distinguishable voice sounded throughout the entire Marine base with use of the Den-Den Mushi system. "THIS IS YOUR GRANDFATHER. MY CREW AND I HAVE FINISHED FIXING THAT WALL. NOW WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU, YOUNG MAN…"

All eyes on the field were suddenly on Roger, who gulped. Today wasn't a good day.

Meanwhile up in the Fleet Admiral's office, Coby groaned.

"Who let him on the system?" he asked his most trusted admiral.

"I think he let himself on," Helmeppo responded, "What should we do about it?"

"Just leave him be for now," Coby answered, "Its not like anyone other than those at our rank will be able to chase him out. And I want to see what he gets up to."

Back with Roger, the situation had changed for the worst.

"Oh Roger~" his grandpa called from the other side of the field.

Roger began running, but his grandpa caught up quickly and casually slammed him into the ground.

"What was that for?" Roger snapped, having just experienced the tingling sensation of having eaten grass.

"I have something new for you."

"Oh?"

A cool rush of air connected with Roger's skin as a wide piece of material was draped over him.

"What's this?" Roger questioned, sitting up.

He took the material into his hands only to discover a generic pirate flag.

Luffy was looking on in eager anticipation for Roger's reaction. "…"

"…You _do _realise I'm a marine, right?" said Roger finally.

"Yes," Luffy admitted, "But look at that pirate flag! Doesn't it just make you want to defect, go on adventures and fire cannons at marine ships?"

"…Not really…" Roger said.

"Blast," Luffy cursed, before looking back over his shoulder to the other side of the field. "Oi Usopp! It didn't work."

* * *

><p>"Ahh…finally…" Roger entered the base's cafeteria alongside his friends, "Lunch time. The best time of day! I sure hope they have meat."<p>

Grabbing a tray, he approached the counter and slid across to where the lunch lady was distributing the rations.

"Meat, meat, meat," he chanted to himself, "Let today be meat day."

As the food was plonked down on his tray, Roger closed his eyes and let the smell waft in.

"Yes!" he uttered in triumph, "Chicken!"

However, when he opened his eyes to look down at his plate, to his horror there was only the bones.

"Wha?"

"Well hello Roger!" a familiar voice greeted him from the other side of the counter.

Roger slowly looked up at his addresser, before his jaw hit the ground.

His grandfather stood there, chewing on the recently devoured chicken, armed with a serving spoon, an apron, and a marine serving hat positioned above his characteristic straw one.

"Considered becoming a pirate yet?"

"Ah look!" Tekkman commented, "The Pirate King is filling in for the lunch lady."

The rest of the marines in the room seemed quite wary and shocked.

"Fresh croissants, anyone?" a man Roger recognised as the cook on his grandpa's crew asked as he emerged from the kitchen, apron around middle and tray of said delicacy in hand.

"Oooh, don't mind if I do~" said Luffy, stretching an arm toward the full tray.

Sanji smacked his hand away, "Its for the marines! Nami has some on the ship for us."

"Why are you here?" Roger demanded, "And give me more food, you ate my serving! Do you have ay idea how much I love chicken?"

"I have something for you, Roger!"

Roger gulped as the Idiot King came out from around the counter and towards him. Subconsciously, he backed away slowly. But not slow enough.

Once within reaching distance, Luffy reached deep within his coat and retracted something fuzzy and black, proceeding to place it atop Roger's head. He then stepped back and looked on, his eyes becoming like stars.

Even the surrounding marines looked on in sheer awe and amazement.

"Its…" Sanji began, eyes wide as a stray wisp of smoke escaped his mouth from his cigarette.

"It's…perfect…" Luffy said.

Roger picked up a nearby serving spoon and observed his reflection in it.

"An afro?" he asked, "Seriously?"

He proceeded to remove it and un-flatten his actual hair.

Before Luffy (or anyone else for that matter) could protest, the sound of loud heavy footsteps echoed from up the hallway.

"Roger~~~" A loud voice came, before a huge modified man appeared in the doorway, "Your more super grandpa is here!"

"Grandpa Franky!" Roger gaped as the cyborg made his entrance.

"Wait a moment…" Rhin did the math in her head, "ROGER HAS _TWO _GRANDPAS?"

"Well duh," said Tekkman, "Everyone does. Even grandpas have two grandpas."

"I suppose everyone _would_ have to have two grandpas," Roger said, rubbing his chin. "You see, my dad Ace is the son of Grandpa Luffy and Grandma Marguerite. My mum Olivia is the daughter of Grandma Robin and that crazy cyborg, Grandpa Franky."

Admittedly, he was glad for Robin's influence. It was quite obvious that any basic intelligence came from her. Although he defiantly had traits of all of them.

"Grandpa Franky! Look at this machine I designed!" he said, reaching into his top and retrieving a very scribbly drawing.

"It's a super design," Franky admitted as he took in the gadget's basic mechanism. "But I see you take after your other grandpa in your drawing skills."

"Yosh!" said Luffy, peaking through from behind, "It is a very good drawing."

"Of course it is," Sanji added, recalling the Fishman Luffy had drawn shortly after they'd first met.

"I've got something for you, Roger," said Franky, handing his grandson some strange cyborg technological device.

"You made this for me?" Roger questioned.

"Yes I did, bro!"

"I've…I've always wanted one of these!"

"What _is_ it?" Sanji asked.

"Dunno," shrugged Luffy, "But it looks cool."

"Bawww! I'm so happy you like it!" said Franky, tightly squashing his grandson in an embrace.

"I'm not crying, damnit!" Roger wheezed, quickly whipping his eyes and cursing his family linage.

"Neither am I! Baaawwww!"

"Straw Hat pirates," Helmeppo's voice suddenly boomed from the Den-Den Mushi system, "We ask that you stop disturbing peace in the cafeteria."

On cue, a number of brawny marine officers entered, each armed with a baton-like weapon.

"Gyaaa!" said Franky as he released Roger, "The marines are coming! And they're armed with sticks!"

"No!" Sanji cried in mock exasperation, "Not the marines and their sticks!"

"Retreat! For now." Luffy ordered, and the three fled out the main exit, stifling their laughter.

Rhin was among the many that watched them go.

"They're so…." she began, "I mean they're very uhhh…They're very…"

"You don't even need to put a word to it," said Tekkman.

"They'll be back," Roger muttered, shaking his head as he and the baton-armed officers helped themselves to croissants.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Roger was back in the entrance hall, mopping the floors as a punishment. Since the marines were unable to capture his grandfather, Roger was taking the blame, as he was the one al the Pirate King's crazy actions were being made for.<p>

As various marines passed and went about their day, it was a certain pair of footsteps that alerted Roger to his grandpa's presence.

"Well look at you," Luffy said, laughing. "Now if you were the pirate I trained you to be, you wouldn't be doing this now. You'd be ravaging the Grand Line and dancing like this every time you see an island."

The Pirate King proceeded to do some sort of excited little jig, all whilst chanting 'Island! Island! Island!'

"Why would I do that?" Roger asked, an eyebrow raised.

Luffy crossed his arms and frowned.

"You know, Usopp and I had I had a conversation just like this with Robin ages ago when she first joined the crew, and her response was just like yours!"

"Well she _is _my grandma," said Roger, "I'm equally related to both of you. You're both grandparents of mine."

"Speaking of grandmas…" Luffy said as he approached Roger and stood right before him.

Roger ceased the mopping he was doing for a moment. "What?"

"Your other grandma always used to wear one of these," Luffy grinned as he pulled something long from his coat and draped it around Roger's shoulders.

Roger looked down.

"GYAAAA! SNAKE!"

"It's a Kuja snake," Luffy corrected.

"I don't care…WHAT WAS IT DOING IN YOUR COAT?"

"There are many things in my coat!"

Hurriedly, Roger detached the snake from around him and shoved it back into his grandpa's hands.

"You accept your other grandpa's presents," Luffy pouted.

"He actually gives me things I can use," Roger stated.

"How about becoming a pirate?" Luffy questioned him.

"I've already told you!" Roger retaliated, "I want to be a marine!"

"If you become a pirate, there's no uniform and you can wear whatever you like~ " Luffy tried convincing him.

"I don't care."

Luffy sighed dramatically. "When I was your age, I was sinking marine battle ships and declaring war on the World Government," he chuckled to himself, lost in fond memories, "Man, those were some great times!"

"Ahh…I remember when you declared war that time," Franky said with a laugh as he casually made his way into the entrance hall, disregarding the looks he and Luffy were receiving from passing marines. "And it's a good thing you did it too."

"You should learn what it's like," said Luffy, "You've only been a marine for six months, you know. It's not too late if you want to experience a free life on the seas!"

"Maybe it's only been six months, but it's been the best six months of my life!" Roger said, "If this 'learning what it's like' or 'free life' experience you're talking about involves what I think it does, then I've already been experiencing it! Only on the other side to what you have. I've sailed ships, I've fired guns and cannons, I've fought and defeat strong guys, I've developed Haki, I've helped make dinner in the kitchens, I've had meetings with higher-ups, I've explored amazing parts of the Grand Line and seen awesome things, I've-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Luffy raised a hand.

"What?" Roger questioned.

"You've…developed Haki?"

Roger nodded, "I've just started to. I unintentionally used it in the battle against the Kamikaze Pirates the other week."

Luffy briefly recalled the event a few weeks prior in which the infamous and cruel Kamikaze Pirates (whom had a total bounty of 500 million) were taken out in a hectic battle on an island they'd enslaved, by a squad of young marines, and how the captain's (who was a powerful fruit user) defeat would not have been possible if not for one of the young marine's unlocking their Haki. No names had been given in the account the Straw Hats had heard, but now it was clear and standing right before them.

"…Those Kamikaze guys?" Franky questioned.

"…And you were the one who bought down the captain, saving the people?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah…" Roger nodded, "I told you I was being promoted soon, didn't I? That's why."

"I discovered my Haki when I was about your age too, you know," said Luffy.

"We're…" said Franky.

"We're…" repeated Luffy.

"SO PROUD!"

"Eh?" Roger blinked at them.

"Gomu Gomu no Group Hug!"

In a fluid movement, the Pirate King stretched out his arms and gathered everyone within a ten-metre radius —marine or otherwise—into a crushing group hug. Roger took the brunt of it, becoming wedged in amongst the mass of bodies.

At the other side of the room, he noticed an older woman who could be none other than Nico Robin.

"Grandma, help!" he called out to her.

All she did was smile and sprout an arm on his shoulder, which proceeded to pat him on the back.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting at the G1 bay where the Straw Hats' ship was docked and ready to make it's leave.<p>

Roger was casually going about a late afternoon stroll when Luffy approached him a final time.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," said his Grandpa, "Will you run away and become a pirate?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Gramps," Roger said.

"I guess we'll retire for today then," Luffy said, "But we'll be back. I'll still make you a pirate."

And without any further words, Luffy turned back toward his ship.

"No you wont!" Roger called out after him.

Luffy stopped in his tracks and turned back to his grandson. "Oh? And why's that?"

"I won't become a pirate because…" Roger gulped and looked up to one of the gate towers, where the Fleet Admiral stood, smiling down at him. "Because I'm going to succeed Fleet Admiral Coby! I'm going to become leader of the marines!"

Luffy looked at him, something akin to wide-eyed recognition reflected in his eyes for a split second, before regaining his composure.

"I don't care if you're a pirate or the freaking Pirate King," Roger continued, "I don't care if I befriend a pirate or if my children one day become pirates! As long as we all follow our dreams and become the best people we can. To me, that's the most important thing. Even if you come back here an infinite number of times, you still wont be successful."

Roger turned and made his way back to the base. "Have fun on your next adventure," he called as a parting greeting.

"Wait, Roger."

Roger rolled his eyes and turned to face his grandpa. "Yes?"

Luffy grinned and took a step forward. "I see then. In that case, it looks like you may be just as lost a cause to me as I was to my Gramps. But before I go, I have one last thing for you!"

Roger groaned. "Now what?"

Luffy walked right up to him. "Close your eyes."

Roger grudgingly complied.

"Yosh! Now open!"

Roger did so, and discovered his grandpa's latest gift. It was not a pirate flag. It was not an afro. It was not a snake or a cape, nor a propeller. It was…

"H-hat?"

His Grandfather, now without his signature straw hat, grinned down at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You…" began Roger, "You can't give me this! This hat is like…the essence of your soul!"

"Essence of my soul?" Luffy questioned, "Hmm…I like that one."

"But you can't give this to me!" Roger stammered, removing the hat and marvelling it in his hands.

"I can," Luffy responded. "I'm getting old now, Roger. I'm 62.7 today. It's true that a man's dreams will never die, and I've achieved my dreams. This hat saw me through and through."

Roger continued to gaze at the legendary hat, speechless.

"None of its previous owners have been Marines, you know," Luffy said, "But each man who's owned it so far has had huge dreams, and gone on to achieve them. You're even named after the original owner! I'm giving this to you that you might fulfil your dream, just as they did."

Roger's lower lip trembled and he flung his arms around the Pirate King, hiding his face.

"I…I'm not crying at all!" he said through sobs.

"You tell 'em, Grandson!" Franky's voice wailed from somewhere on the ship.

Luffy laughed as he returned the embrace and ruffled his grandson's hair before they withdrew.

"I think its time we left," Luffy called up to his crew, as Roger placed the hat on his head.

As he jumped aboard, Luffy called one last thing out to his grandson. "For your namesake Monkey D. Roger, wear that hat, inherit its will and fulfil your dream! In another thirty or so years, I want to look at the paper and read something awesome about Fleet Admiral Monkey D. Roger."

"You-You will!" Roger inelegantly blubbered in response.

"Yosh! Set sail!"

With that, the Thousand Sunny sailed onwards towards the sunset horizon.

"Thankyou, Gramps…" Roger muttered.

Once the ship was beyond the Marine base's boarder, the gates closed tightly.

"And stay out!" came Fleet Admiral Coby's shout from somewhere in the gate tower.

Roger didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Words cannot express how much fun I had while writing this. I hope you enjoyed to too, I can totally see something like this happening in the future xD<strong>

**I strongly believe that not Luffy, but the Straw Hat is the main character of One Piece. This is also dealing with the assumption that Shanks lets Luffy keep that hat at the end of the series.**

**Also, Luffy was originally going to be 62½, but changed to 62.7 to pay homage to the ATAR I received xD**

**Please review your thoughts on this story! I'd really appreciate it :D**


End file.
